


the stolen heart caper

by AutisticJuliaArgent



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I think?, Sharing a Bed, YEA THERES "AND THERE WAS ONLY ONE BEDT" IN THIS, autistic julia argent, basically this is very soft and very gay, later but like yee, soft, yea fgjfrr, yea this is really gay basically fhthhe, yee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticJuliaArgent/pseuds/AutisticJuliaArgent
Summary: Julia would often defend carmen to acme by explaining how she stole nothing that she did not return in the end, but she wasnt being entirely honest, because, as julia had found, the thief had yet to return her heart.or; my julia joins team red and gets together with carmen fic posted far to late
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 18
Kudos: 214





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!! soo uuh as you can tell by the summary, this a fic about julia joining team red and falling in love with carmen, that ive actually been writing since november, and that im posting far to close to the season 3 release date seeing as i havent actually finished writing it yet, but here we go, if i cant finish it before s3 itll just be an au/canon complaint, this first chapter kinda works as a stand alone oneshot anyway. i hope you enjoy!!!!

Julia set down her bag and sat on the edge of the bed. Where she was spending the night wouldn't have been anyone’s first choice, given that the small dusty room was the only one in an abandoned hotel that seemed safe to stay in. it would have to do, seeing as ACME had sent her out before the rest of the team of agents to lead a mission investigating a warehouse they suspected VILE owned and, due to it being in a secluded area and what seemed suspiciously seemed like they simply didn't care about this particular mission, had no way of providing her with somewhere to stay.

Julia sighed. Their inability to provide her with somewhere proper to stay on her current mission was the least of Julia's issues with ACME recently, the main one being chief dedicating the agency to taking down Carmen Sandiego. Despite all the evidence that she kept pointing to that proved that Carmen was a thief who only stole from other thieves, she still seemed intent on stopping her. Despite their efforts ACME had yet to run into the super thief and had no way of pinning her down, and even though she was an agent of ACME, Julia found herself almost glad that they had no way of catching her. She knew Carmen's work was in preventing others from stealing rather than stealing for personal gain, and that combined with the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach and the warmth she felt in her chest each time she saw the super thief led to her feeling like she wasn't really on ACME's side anymore. Especially since Chief broke their agreement in Sweden and it led to Carmen getting hurt. She hoped that she wasn't too badly injured and that she would believe that she didn't set her up, although she worried that she wouldn't, seeing as how much it looked like she had. She felt more like apologizing to her than anything.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of footsteps walking down the corridor and a familiar voice.

“You might be right about needing to find somewhere else to spend the night player, most of the rooms here are completely wrecked.”

The footsteps stopped outside the door to the room Julia was in.

“Except for this one” the familiar voice said as the door began to open, “let’s just hope it isn't..” Carmen, wearing her casual outfit of a hoodie and jeans with her hair in a bun, locked eyes on Julia, her expression setting to a scowl as she did. “Taken.” 

“Carmen Sandiego!” she said as she got up from the bed, relieved to see the super thief in one piece.

“ Agent Argent” she replied, her tone cold. “What's wrong? Not going to call ACME to haul me in?”

“ Look Ca- Ms. Sandiego about what happened in Sweden, I'm so sorry” Julia began , desperate to clear things up and apologize to Carmen. “With ACME showing up like that and- and you almost getting caught, I never meant for any of it happen”

“Yeah right”

Her heart sank at that, but she still tried to explain. "No, really, I told Chief I wanted to talk to you, and asked if she could get the ACME agents to back away and she told me she would, but clearly she didn't listen to me!” her voice rose a little as the anger at her boss resurfaced, but she continued regardless.

“I had no idea that that ACME would show up like they did and I never would have agreed with Chief if I knew it would lead to you almost getting caught or getting hurt, especially as badly as you were" she explained “please believe me Carmen!”

Carmen looked at her for a moment, assessing the agent. Her expression slowly softened, a small but genuine smile formed on her lips and the warmth usually in her eyes when talking to Julia returned. “Hey jules, it’s okay, I do,” she assured in a warm voice.

Julia, feeling a flood of relief at the fact that she had believed her, threw herself onto Carmen, holding onto her, appreciating how solid and real she felt after she had spent so long worried over her. Carmen, with only a split second of hesitation, returned the hug, wrapping her arms around her tightly. The moment didn't last too long however, as Julia quickly realised herself and pulled away.

"Sorry," She said a little embarrassed 

"It's okay," Carmen replied "sorry for getting so upset"

"It's alright," Julia said as she sat back down on the bed. She was just glad that Carmen now knew that she never meant for her to get hurt.

“Speaking of Stockholm,” Carmen said as she sat down next to her “what was it you wanted to talk about at the bell tower"

“Well.. I was going to ask you to consider working with ACME, but that seems unlikely now”

Carmen let out a sad chuckle “Yeah, your chief doesn't seem to be that fond of me these days”

“I mean, you did hack into ACME’s network” Julia asked, somewhat curious of what the super thiefs motivations were.

Carmen paused for a minute. “I needed to find out something to do with ACME’s past”

“Couldn't you have just asked Chief? I'm sure she would have told would have told you"

"Well.." Carmen said a little sheepishly "it was actually something the chief did, and I doubt it was something she'd tell me”

It was quite clear to Julia that whatever the chief had done hadn't been good. She wanted to find out if it was anything she wouldn't be able to stand by, but she could tell from the bags under her eyes and how generally tired she seemed that Carmen hadn't been doing too well since they last met (in all honesty neither had she) and she didn't want to push. But still, she made a mental note to try to find out what it was.

“Besides,” she added “I doubt anyone at ACME would believe that's why I did it anyway”

“I do,” Julia said softly.

Carmen looked somewhat surprised for a moment, before giving Julia a soft smile, which sent a rush of fluttering warmth to her stomach. “Thank you" Carmen said genuinely “but I don't think anyone else at ACME would”

Julia nodded, knowing all too well how convinced ACME were that Carmen was a bad person as of late.

“It's a shame though,” she said quietly “i would have liked working with you”

“You know… you could always join my team”

“Really?” Julia knew Carmen didn't work alone, there were the two redhead siblings at fashion fest and she was clearly working with someone who could hack into ACME’s system, but she never considered that she could work with her, although she couldn't help but like the idea.

“I mean, if you wanted to, you're very smart and resourceful which would be super useful when it comes to using intel to figure out what VILE are up to, plus you have some experience in the field, team red could use someone like you”

Team red. It made sense, she thought, red was Carmen’s signature colour after all. It was the colour of her iconic hat and coat, the color of that stunning dress she wore in Milan, the colour of the shoes and hoodie in her casual outfit, even her hair was a beautiful reddish brown. It was strange, how before all this she would have never given the colour a second thought, but now she felt as though it was becoming her favorite.

“Oh what am I saying?” Carmen said after a moment “working with me would just put you at more risk than you already are, besides, you’re already part of ACME.” She sighed.

“So, what are ACME doing here anyway? I mean, I doubt you’re here on holiday”

“Well, from what we’ve been able to gather, there's been some VILE activity in the warehouse nearby, so ACME are trying to investigate”

Carmen nodded “based on our intel VILE have been dispersing the stolen goods previously kept at their headquarters between some of their other bases, one of which is that warehouse, so ACME aren't that far off there” Carmen paused for a moment “do they know I’m here?”

“No” Julia decided not to add that, despite not thinking she had anything to do with their current mission, most of ACME thought Carmen was working with VILE “I doubt they would have put me in charge of this mission if they did”

“Are… you going to tell them?”

Was she going to tell them? She knew, given her job as an ACME agent, she should, that she would be in major trouble if anyone ever found out she had let the elusive Carmen Sandiego go, and yet…

"No," she said firmly.

"Why not?" Carmen asked tentatively.

Julia paused from a moment, thinking,

"because I trust you" she replied, and she knew that she did.

“Why?” Carmen asked “I mean, I'm an international super thief who many people seem intent on stopping, which isn't exactly the type of person most people trust” she said with a slight chuckle.

Julia paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts. "everything you've ever stolen or been accused of stealing was almost immediately returned to either the original owners r to the authorities," she smiled to herself, remembering how Carmen left stolen artifacts along with a bouquet of red roses at her doorstep “all your work has been in stopping VILE from stealing things, and you always make sure that innocent people don’t get hurt” she decided against mentioning the feelings that she had for Carmen, (regardless of whether or not they influenced her trust of the super thief) not sure if she was ready to tell her just yet. “I trust you because, quite simply, regardless of what ACME or anyone else might think, you, Carmen Sandiego, are a genuinely good person”

Carmen, after hearing that, looked almost shocked, and Julia was surprised to see a blush forming on her cheeks before she looked away slightly, a shy but sure smile on her face.

“Why did you tell me what you were doing here if you thought i was going to tell ACME anyway?” Julia asked, her tone not accusing but more curious.

“I… didn't really, I was just asking” Carmen replied a little sheepishly.

“Why not?” Julia asked tentatively

Carmen thought for a moment before replying.

“Because I trust you too” she said honestly, her voice soft and genuine.

Julia could feel a blush creeping onto her cheeks, mirroring the one that Carmen still had. She looked at her for a moment surprised, at how flustered she was, until eventually Carmen got up. “I’m going to go get changed,” she said quietly before walking into the bathroom with her bag.

Julia sat there for a moment. She assumed, based on the fact that earlier she had said that she was looking for a place to spend the night and that she probably wouldn't want to sleep in her jeans, that she was going to get ready for the night, which reminded her that she needed to as well. She took a night shirt and leggings out of her bag and got changes while she thought over what happened and tried to calm the fluttering of butterflies. She was honestly surprised at the fact that Carmen trusted her again after what happened in Stockholm, although she was so grateful that she did. She was also surprised at how she had been able to almost fluster the super thief. She never thought she could have that effect on the super thief, although there was definitely something quite cute about it.

Carmen walked out of the bathroom, interrupting her thoughts, wearing a red t-shirt and sweatpants, her hair still in a messy bun and her bag in one hand and her hoodie in the other. She took her hoodie and folded into a pillow shape on the floor before taking a red blanket out of her bag.

“Are you sleeping on the floor?” Julia asked, surprised.

“Yep” Carmen said, unfazed.

“Wouldn't you rather sleep on the bed?”

“I mean, I would, but then it wouldn't be fair on you because you have nowhere to sleep unless..” Carmen trailed off slightly, seeming almost shy “unless we both slept in the bed? Would you be okay with that?”

Julia could feel her cheeks heating up, flustered by Carmen's suggestion.

“Of course” she replied as soon as she managed to pull herself somewhat together.

“Thanks,” Carmen said as she put her blanket back in her bag, giving Julia a small smile which just made her more flustered than before. Carmen picked up the duvet and got in the bed. Julia followed a little shyly as Carmen gave a yawn that she found somewhat adorable. Julia layed down, facing Carmen, who looked up at the ceiling for a moment before facing her and breaking the silence.

“Jules?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you”

“For what?”

“For believing I’m a good person, I mean, it's nice to have someone on my side, especially with so many people trying to stop me, so thank you.” And before Julia could even think of what to say, Carmen had fallen asleep.

Julia watched her for a moment, as the soft rays of moonlight filtered through the hotel window, gently illuminating her face. There was something about her, how she looked so peaceful asleep, with a slight smile on her face and a stray lock of hair falling across her face, so simply at rest that it seemed so different from her typical expression, her signature smirk and raised eyebrow that seemed to say "catch me if you can". It felt more like the looks that she so often gave her, the one she gave her one the train to Agra, and in Milan as she gently reholstered her gas gun, and at the party in Monaco and in Stockholm outside the bell tower before it all went wrong. The smile she would give her, like her usual smirk but warmer, more genuine, somehow more personal in a way that way that made Julia's heart ache. It all showed that side to Carmen that was so rarely seen and yet she saw it over and over again, and each time it made her fall for the super thief even more.

And, with her mind filled with pleasant thoughts of Carmen, Julia slowly fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Julia slowly awoke, the feeling of being slightly moved having disturbed her slightly. It took her a moment to remember where she was, and when she did her cheeks began to heat up. She had fallen asleep in the same bed as Carmen, who had, in her sleep, pulled Julia close, wrapping her, quite muscular she noticed this close, arms around her and gently resting her chin above her head.

There was something about Carmen's embrace, the way she was holding Julia so close, her arms wrapped around her so tenderly, one hand softly resting on the back of her head, her fingers through her hair. It all felt so warm, so safe and secure, almost loving, like she belonged in Carmen's arms. Julia breathed in carmens perfume, a mixture of warmth, citrus and the roses left at her doorstep, the same one on the coat the thief gave her that very day. She sighed contently, gently wrapping her arms around her in return and taking in the warmth fully as she melted into the embrace and slowly fell back asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Julia awoke that morning, the early rays of sunshine pouring onto her face. She sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she woke up fully. The first thing she noticed was the empty space beside her. Carmen had left while she was asleep. Julia sighed. She wasn't really disappointed, after all she knew that Carmen had to leave before her if she didn't want to get caught by ACME. Still, she felt upset that she couldn't at least say goodbye to the super thief.

Julia turned to the bedside table, ready to prepare for her mission, to find her glasses placed upon it. She had forgotten to take them off last night, which meant Carmen must have taken them off for her. She smiled at the gesture as she put them on, before noticing a small piece of folded paper on the table. she opened it, immediately recognizing the shade of red of the note written inside.

Dear Jules

Thank you for great night's sleep,

it's the first one I've managed to have in a while

Carmen ❤ xoxo

Julia smiled to herself as she carefully picked up the note, knowing she would see Carmen again soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> julia ponders over the events of her last encounter with carmen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is basically just "julia pines in her apartment" 
> 
> sorry its so short lol

Julia lay in her bed, her face buried in her blanket, her mind filled with thoughts of her previous encounter with Carmen. The mission that had followed had gone fine, or at least, in her book it had. The warehouse had been found empty of any stolen goods, however the occasional flash of a certain red coat assured her that they had all been secured. The other ACME agents had, however, as expected, tried to arrest Carmen, although lucky they weren't successful. Afterwards she tried to explain to them that Carmen had clearly been securing what VILE had already stolen but they had, once again, ignored her.

She wasn't exactly surprised by all that at this point, her mind more focused on her encounter with Carmen beforehand. That night in the abandoned hotel. That meeting with the superthief had finally given Julia the opportunity to apologise with her, finally putting her worrying mind at ease, but it had also cemented her growing feelings for Carmen. She knew how almost cliche it was, that she, a member of secret law enforcement agency, had fallen for international superthief Carmen Sandiego, and yet here she was, lying on her bed, earbuds in, unable to get Carmen of her mind, cursing her spotify mix for its almost tauntingly fitting soundtrack of girl in red, Mitski, Hayley Kiyoko and the occasional dodie song. 

There was just something about Carmen, her beautiful brownish red hair, her smile, that was always so warm when directed at her, the softness of her grey eyes, that drew Julia to thief so much, filling her stomach with butterflies. And the knowledge that Carmen stole for good, that the thief was a genuinely good person, well it all just made her completely fall for her.

Julia sighed to herself. Was there really any point, she thought, after all Carmen was an international super thief, she could steal from countless people with ease in on evening, then disappear at first sight at of law enforcement, what was point in imagining that there could be anything between them, she was the mysterious superthief Carmen Sandiego.

Except she  _ wasn't,  _ or at least, she wasn't around her, when she acted less like the persona of a mysterious thief and more genuine, the smile she gave her that day one the train as she listened to her talk about history, and whenever she saw her on a mission since felt so warm and each of her her gestures, from the red roses at her doorstep to the note she had left her in the hotel, were so sweet and charming and almost flirty, that it all felt so soft and personal that Julia couldn't help but fall for Carmen even more.

And it all confused her so much because she didn't know what it all meant, didn't know if there was a chance the feelings were reciprocated if she had just imagined it all, if she had once again gotten so wrapped up in her own feelings that she had forgotten how unlikely it was that they were mutual.

Julia sighed. It wasn't like any of that mattered anyway, dating Carmen would be impossible regardless with ACME in the way. Almost as if on queue, her ACME pen began beeping from her bedside table. Julia took out her earbuds and tried to straighten herself out enough to look like she hadn't been pining over the woman her boss was intent on stopping for the past few hours, before clicking down on the pen, expecting a call but instead receiving a prerecorded message. 

“For all agents not currently on a mission, we have one for you next week, our CrimeNet analysts believe Carmen Sandiego will be in England, likely somewhere near London in a week from now, we've booked you a flight for Wednesday, do not let me down” 

Julia sighed, that last line in particular seemed to be aimed almost directly at her, and she would be lying if she said if given the opportunity she would have not once again let Carmen go, however she was worried of how difficult that might be this time, and if the other ACME agents might finally succeed in stopping Carmen Sandiego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that it! again sorry its so short, also, i want to have the tired chapter out before s3 because im almost certain s3 is going to interfere with events of this fic, so itll probably end up being a canon divergent type fic, which im okay with, i just want enough out before s3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> carmens latest caper doesn't exactly go as planned, luckily julia is there to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! this chapter is the one youve been waiting for, i hope you all enjoy it!! (also, tw for injury, its nothing that severe and theres no blood, im just putting it here incase anyone needs it)

Julia stood at the train station with the other ACME agents, wrapping up in her coat as the cold wind hit her face, fidgeting due to her nerves over her current mission. ACME hadn't been able to know exactly where Carmen's current caper was taking place, possibly because the superthief may have encrypted her data to do with her capers more securely, which would have been a smart move. However ACME had concluded that she would be making an escape through this train station, so here she was, waiting with the other ACME agents in the cold wind, wait for the infamous superthief, silently worried for the woman she was meant to be capturing, especially with how determined the other ACME agents were.

A train suddenly passed them, alerting the attention of Julia and the other ACME agents. Sure enough, the train passed to reveal Carmen Sandiego in her classic red coat and hat, on the other side of the platform, her expression turning from confident to annoyed at the sight of the other ACME agents. She quickly shot out her grappling hook into a tree on Julia’s side of the platform just near the exit, aiming from an escape route, however, before Carmen could land, one of the ACME agents quickly pulled the grappling hook out, causing Carmen, who didn’t have enough time to steady her fall, to fall directly onto her ankle.

Julia watched from a distance as this all happened, she saw how Carmen was clearly hurt from her fall and couldn't get away, she saw how close the ACME agents were getting, how the clearly didn't care that Carmen was hurt, and she had, time and time again, seen how ACME clearly didn't care about actually stopping evil, they just wanted to stop Carmen Sandiego, despite all the evidence that she only ever stole for good, and here they were, seconds away from capturing Carmen sandiego, not caring how they had hurt in the process.

And so, almost without thinking, or perhaps while thinking clearly for the first time in a while, Julia took out her sleeping gas pistol and knocked out all of the other ACME agents, blood pumping in her ears, before approaching Carmen, who had begun to try to get up, and gave her a small smile.

“Jules”

Julia was flooded with relief at the sound of Carmen's voice.

“Do you need any help?” she asked gently, smiling back at Carmen.

“Nope, I'm alright” Carmen replied, despite the fact that she was obviously finding it painful to stand.

“Here” Julia said, before taking Carmen's arm and wrapping it over her shoulder while also wrapping her own arm around Carmen, supporting her so that she didn't have to stand on her injured leg.

“Does it hurt?” she asked

“It... does” Carmen replied with a grimace “it's not too bad though, I mean, I've definitely been through worse” she added quickly seeing Julias frown. Julia knew that Carmen's leg was injured, possibly fractured but most likely just a sprained ankle, still, the best route would be to get Carmen somewhere where she could lie down and for her to try to escape before the ACME agents woke up.

“Can you contact your getaway driver?” she asked

“Yea, one minute,” she replied before fidgeting with her ‘earing’ which Julia suspected was a comm in disguise.

“Player? Yea we had a bit of a situation with ACME at the train station, luckily” Carmen turned to Julia and gave her a warm smile “Jules was there to help, think you can send Zack and Ivy to pick me up?” Carmen waited for a moment, presumably waiting for Player’s answer “shut up Player” she said with a laugh, before fidgeting with her earring once again and turning back to Julia “my getaway driver should be here soon”

“Good” Julia replied with a slight smile “now, we need to find somewhere where you can rest your leg.”

She helped Carmen walk out of the train station, where the two found a bench. Julia helped Carmen lie down, the superthiefs head resting in her lap, causing her cheeks to flush, Carmen, Julia noticed, also blushing slightly, before smiling up at her.

"thank you Jules" she said, her voice barely above and filled with warmth, and Julia couldn't help but smile back.

"is your ankle alright, does it still hurt?" she asked gently.

“A bit, but it's a lot better now” Carmen replied with another smile.

The pair sat in silence for a moment, before the beeping of Julia's acme pen interrupted. She sighed, took the pen out of her pocket and, in a moment of anger and sudden strength, snapped it half.

“Wow” Carmen said, her cheeks slightly red and her voice hushed, before clearing her throat.

“So uh, i'm assuming you're not going to be working for ACME anymore? I mean, what you did back there wasn't exactly a typical resignation but..”

“Seeing as just destroyed a piece of ACME technology with a tracking device in it, their probably preparing to remove me from the crimenet system as we speak" she said with a slight laugh "i might not have officially quit, but no, seeing as i'm practically already fired and that i don't want to work for them anymore, i'm not with ACME anymore, honestly i don't think i ever was" she whispered the last part, speaking more the herself then Carmen, looking off in the distance slightly "ACME started out as trying to stop VILE, but now they just care about stopping you” Julia looked down at Carmen

“I want to join your team” she said suddenly but firmly

Carmen's expression changed to one of shock.

“What?”

“I want to join team red, travel the world and stop VILE with you, i want to do something good”

Carmen’s eyes widened at the ‘with you’

“Really? I'm going to be honest with you Jules, it'll be dangerous”

“it can't be more dangerous that being an agent for ACME” she said “please”

Carmen's expression softened

“Then welcome to the team” she said with a smile.

Julia let out a small sigh of relief, before smiling back at Carmen.

"That glad to join the team?" Carmen asked,a smile in her voice but seeming somewhat uncertain

Julia wasn't sure what gave her the confidence to do so but she reached out her hand and gently held Carmen's cheek, blushing at the way she softly leant into her touch.

"of course i am" she replied, warmth in her voice.

The two sat in silence for a moment, simply taking in each other's presensence, until Zack and Ivy arrived to pick Carmen up.

Julia helped Carmen get up without walking on her hurt ankle, helping her walk over to Ivy, who had gotten out of the getaway car to help Carmen, and who was giving the thief a knowing smirk.

"I see Julia was keeping you company while ya waited!"

Carmen immediately seemed flustered "Ivy!" she sputtered

Ivy laughed "don't worry boss, I won't tease you too much in front of her" she said with a chuckle.

"So, is Ms agent gonna leave to give some excuse on how you 'conveniently escaped' to those stiffs or-"

"actually, " Carmen replied after she had composed herself "she's joining our team"

she said, turning to give Julia a soft look, before turning back to her snickering friend.

"shut up Ivy" she said as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I didn't even say anything boss, but sure" she said with a grin, before getting back into the car.

Carmen followed her, sitting in the backseat of the car, with Julia's help before addressing her.

"you coming?" she said with a smile.

Julia gave her a smile back before joining the thief.

"of course"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo uuh yea, jules is part of team red now!! i hope you guys enjoyed to chapter!! i wanted to post it before s3 bc thats definitely gonna make this canon complaint (i know a waited kinda late djfjdjdjd) ill still be working on this fic after s3, though itll likely take a while, so sorry abt that!!

**Author's Note:**

> uuh yea, i hope you enjoyed!!! if u did please leave kudos or a comment!!!


End file.
